Daniel Whitehall (Earth-61311)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-61311 | BaseOfOperations = Ashomia, Honshu, Japan; formerly The Keep, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nick Spencer; Javier Pina | First = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 5 | Quotation = I am the Kraken. I help people become who they are meant to be. | Speaker = Daniel Whitehall | QuoteSource = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = When the sentient Cosmic Cube Kobik rewrote Steve Rogers' past in order to turn him into a Hydra operative, she also rewrote Daniel Whitehall's life, making him a Hydra operative decades before he founded Hydra with Baron von Strucker in the original timeline. In this alternate history, in 1926, Whitehall joined Elisa Sinclair and Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff in their attempts to indoctrinate the young Steve Rogers into becoming a loyal Hydra follower. In 1934, when Rogers tried to escape from The Keep, the Hydra compound where he was held, Whitehall intercepted him, wearing the Kraken Armor. With an inspiring speech, Whitehall tried to convince the boy to stay with Hydra and fulfill his destiny of becoming a great leader, saying that together the two of them could save the world. In 1936, another Hydra leader, Baron Heinrich Zemo, came to The Keep to discuss Hydra's next course of action with Sinclair, Whitehall, and Fenhoff. Whitehall agreed with Zemo's plan to infiltrate the Nazi ranks to use them to fulfill their own goals, and maybe even formally align Hydra with Axis powers, but Elisa Sinclair was sceptical. After the meeting, Sinclair told Whitehall that she felt that Hitler wasn't the man they were waiting for, because the man who would bring Hydra to its greatest glory was already among them. In 1940, Whitehall and Fenhoff sent Rogers back to the United States of America to infiltrate Project Rebirth. In 1945, Whitehall met with Steve Rogers in a snowy mountain region in Japan. They entered a cave and made their way down a staircase where Whitehall claimed was the source of Hydra's power. With Hydra's "Father", Whitehall told Rogers that the Allies were going to use a Cosmic Cube to rewrite reality itself and win the war. The Catalyst, chained in front of a pond, explained that the Red Skull would recover the Cube and would use it to restore Rogers back to his reality before the Allies interfered, and he must do all that was necessary to restore the world. When reality started to change, Whitehall ordered Rogers to jump into the pond to protect himself from the reality change, and explained that once he awakened, he would find himself in the altered version of reality. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kraken Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}